warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
HINWEIS: Die Diskussion über Alternativversionen für offizielle Illustrationen ist nun zu einem Abschluss gekommen. Bitte lies dir den obersten Edit des Blogs HIER durch, um das Ergebnis zu erfahren. Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mithilfst! Wir würden uns darüber freuen! Silbergesicht Datei:SilbergesichtbySilberflug.png 19:00, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist der Shadingübergang an Hals, Brust und > Hinterbein noch etwas zu hart. 19:53, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 13:32, 30. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Also du hast es jetzt heller gemacht, was ich eigentlich gar nicht wollte weil ich den Grad gut fand. Ich finde es zu hart, also da sollte man an den Übergängen noch bissel wischi wischi machen. 18:19, 30. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist er Streifen im Gesicht noch etwas zu gerade, also geht zu wenig mit der Rundung des Kopfes mit Windfeder (Diskussion) 16:31, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Aus der Sicht des Beobachters ist mir das linke Auge ein bisschen zu türkis. -- 18:45, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Also... ich hatte ihn mir ja eher mit nem silbernen Streifen über den Augen vorgestellt, wegen Silver''mask'' und so aber okay :'D Meine eigentliche Kritik ist, dass die Felltextur eher wie gestreutes Shading wirkt, weil man sie an den Shadingstellen z.B. gar nicht erkennt. Ich würd dir empfehlen, den Multiplizieren/Multiply-Modus dafür zu verwenden und die Transparenz von der Felltextur etwas runterzustellen ^^ 19:27, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 20:04, 7. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 09:06, 8. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 12:39, 8. Dez. 2019 (UTC) }} Das (Usersicht) linke Vorderbein sieht platt aus, aber wie KittyVanilla oben schon bemerkt hat, ist auf der Vorlage nicht so viel Shading eingezeichnet, von daher eine Enthaltung 20:26, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Siehe meinen Kommentar bei Platzregen ^^ 19:44, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' ich war mir jetzt sehr unsicher was ich genau tun soll, ich hoffe einfach man sieht das shading jetzt 13:33, 23. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 14:32, 23. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Da ist über Silvester nicht da bin und erst am 2.1.2019 wiederkomme, kann ich frühestens am 3.1. wieder korrigieren 21:31, 27. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 10:29, 31. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *Weiß grad selber nicht mehr, was sie mit ihrem Kommentar gemeint hatte* :'D Na ja ich vermute mein Kommentar bezog sich auf das stehende Vorderbein, bei dem der untere Teil, der auf das Hinterbein trifft, kein Shading hat und das ergänzt werden sollte ^^ 18:02, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert' ich weiß dass der Zeitstenpel jetzt zu spät ist aber ich hab mal wieder vergessen das drunter zu schreiben, hoffe es so ^^ (worüber man nachts um 3 nicht so alles nachdenkt...) 01:49, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Bis auf die Ohren könnte das Shading insgesamt ein klein wenig stärker sein, aber es wird besonders nach rechts (von uns aus) schwächer als links (vergleiche Bauch und rechten Oberschenkel mit linkem Oberschenkel, "mittlerer" Teil des Schwanzes mit dem Ansatz und rechter Rand der Brust mit dem linken als Beispiele). Am gehobenen Vorderbein fehlt noch ein Streifen Shading, wo es die Brust berührt. Die rechte Hinterpfote ist wiederum etwas zu stark (am besten sollte es halt überall sein wie an den Ohren, da ist es genau richtig). Als nächstes sind die unteren 2/5 des Streifens etwas härter als darüber, der Streifen ist für mich auch nicht wirklich hell''grau, sondern nur grau. Und dann ist mir noch aufgefallen, dass in den Augen wieder ein paar gräuliche Pixel sind. ~ 15:21, 28. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Abendstern Datei:Sunfall.png Hier die Stelliversion von Abendstern. DIe Zwei schon vorhandenen zum Vergleich darunter. 09:02, 21. Dez. 2019 (UTC) (Datei:Sunkit.png Datei:Sunstar.png) Die Tigerung verschwindet beim "Rückenshading" so, sprich man sieht sie schlecht. Zudem müssten die Schwanzstreifen doch auch gerade nach unten gehen wie bei den anderen Versionien?! 12:07, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert''' Das Shading hatte ein paar Streifen anfgegessen, auch die am Schweif XD 18:16, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Jetzt passts :D 18:55, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Die Streifen sind vor allem am Kopf weniger verwischt als bei den anderen Versionen. Edit: Außerdem stört mich das Shading oben an der Brust, da es in der Mitte so eine komische Spitze nach unten hat und härter ist als überall sonst. 13:45, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' 17:13, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) }} Das Brustshading ist mir im Vergleich zum Rest noch etwas zu schwach 10:35, 31. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' 19:02, 31. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 20:17, 4. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 20:08, 12. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Wer hat denn da das eingerissene Ohr vergessen? ;) 18:16, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Geändert' Hab reingebissen '^' 19:26, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) uwu -- 14:55, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Sorry, aber mir ist leider noch was aufegfallen: die Schwanzstreifen gehen gar nicht mit der Form des Schwanzes mit ^^ 13:58, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Geändert' 09:24, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) jA -- 16:43, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Wieso kann man bei der Stellvertreter Version keine Schwanzstreifen zälen? D: 14:51, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Die Schwanzspitze ist beim Anführer deutlich weicher als die restlichen Streifen, während das beim Stellvertreter nicht so ist, außerdem haben hier die letzten drei Schwanzstreifen, besonders im geshadeten Bereich nen ganz komischen, eher bräunlichen Farbton, während der Rest und die beim Anführer eher ockerfarben sind, ich versteh nur nicht ganz, woran das liegen könnte. Die Kopfstreifen sind bei den vorhanden Versionen auch ein bisschen weicher. Am rechten Oberschenkel (von uns aus) verschwimmen die Streifen ein wenig so komisch mit dem Shading, sodass man sie an den Rändern fast gar nicht mehr sehen kann. Als letztes passt die Richtung der ersten beiden Schwanzstreifen immer noch nicht, denke ich, und dort am Ansatz des Schwanzes könnte das Shading einen Ticken stärker sein (aber nur ganz wenig). P.S. Beim Anführer ist der Mobbingpixel zwischen den Hinterbeinen ausgefüllt, wenn du das schnell änderst, werd ich auch weggucken (keine Garantie für die Admins ;)) ~ 15:35, 28. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Geändert' 16:56, 28. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Also Shading am Schwanzansatz und Kopfstreifen passen in meinen Augen jetzt. Die Schwanzspitze wirkt aber nicht wirklich weicher, nur großflächiger. Das Problem mit der komischen Farbe haben die drei Streifen hier auch noch. Vielleicht könnte man da ne andere Shadingfarbe auf den Streifen vewenden, damit sie mehr so aussehen wie die anderen, aber ohne .xcf-Datei kann ich leider auch nicht beurteilen, woran es überhaupt liegt. Und weil ich blind und blöd gleichzeitig bin, muss ich leider zugestehen, dass das Streifen-verschwimmen-im-Shading-Problem auch am von uns aus linken Oberschenkel besteht. ~ 13:34, 29. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Wolkenstern Datei:Wolkenstern-ZA.png Hier die Stelliversion von Wolkenstern. DIe Zwei schon vorhandenen zum Vergleich darunter. 09:02, 21. Dez. 2019 (UTC) (Datei:Wolkenstern-W.png Datei:Wolkenstern-A.png) Die (usersicht) linke Vorderpfote ist bei den anderen Versionen weiss, während sie hier grau ist. Mir ist die Version etwas schwach geshadet aber weil die restlichen Versionen auch eher schwach schattiert sind ists ein Punkt für die Enthaltung 12:04, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' Ich habe das Shading auch minimal stärker gemacht, in der Hoffnung so ein Mittelding zu finden das passt. 18:11, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 18:55, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Nah, du bist doch nicht keiner! Windfeder (Diskussion) 15:09, 23. Dez. 2019 (UTC) }} Das Blau oben in den Augen wirkt dunkler und weniger gesättigt als bei den anderen Versionen, liegt da vielleicht ne andere Ebene drüber oder so? 13:47, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' Passt es besser? Ich habe die Originaldateien der anderen Versionen nicht mehr, deswegen musste ich die Farben improvisieren. 17:15, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ist aus meiner Sicht gut übernommen worden :D 10:36, 31. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 20:09, 12. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Nope, jetzt ist das Blau bei der Stellvertreterversion intensiver 18:17, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Geändert' 19:25, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Müsste die von uns aus rechte Hinterpfote nicht auch noch weiß sein? ^^ 08:58, 16. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:55, 16. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 14:54, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Das mit den Augen haut immer noch nicht hin (Bild: Stellvertreter | Krieger | Anführer) Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob man den weißen Fleck, den du ihm am Oberschenkel gegeben hast, so nicht auch auf der Anführerversion sehen müsste - wenigstens ein bisschen 14:06, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Geändert' Ich sehe bei den Augen leider gar keinen Unterschied auf dem Bild, aber ich habs trotzdem versucht. 09:20, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) hm ich bin sehr unsicher, aber iwie sehen die Augen vom Stellvertreter gräulicher aus, als die des Kriegers? Ich würde da aber auf ne zweite Meinung warten^^ 14:53, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) :Ich hatte es im letzten Schritt noch mehr entsättigt, weil Tau ja bei ersten Mal meinte es is zu intensiv und nun das es immer noch so ist :c 17:04, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) ::Ich mach es mal für alle Beteiligten ein bisschen einfacher und rück ein paar Farbcodes raus. Ich persönlich teile Augenshading immer in ganz unten, Mitte und ganz oben, wenn du zwischendrin noch einen brauchst, musst du es nur sagen. Beim Anführer hätte ich da #c6edf9 ganz unten, #5bb5db in der Mitte und #134786 ganz oben. Beim Krieger ganz ähnlich mit #bfebfa unten, #61b1d5 in der Mitte und #144887 oben. Der Stellvertreter reißt hier besonders in der Mitte und oben aus, #bae7f7 ist unten, #7aa1be ist in der Mitte und #3c5d86 ist oben. ~ 09:53, 26. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Geändert' Danke dir Leo! 09:07, 27. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Kein Ding ^^ jetzt, wo ich aber schon richtig bewerte mal wieder dank der so wunderschön leeren Seite, hab ich doch noch etwas anzumerken. Im "mittleren" Schwanzbereich ist das Shading ganz schön schwach, (jetzt wird's kompliziert ._.) am gehobenen Beim am "Unterarm", aber ohne Pfote, auch etwas, aber da ist es ein bisschen besser. In dem Shadingbereich, der Gesicht und Hals/obere Brust abdeckt, ist der obere Übergang (also zum Gesicht hin) zu stark verwischt, man sieht zwar, wo das Shading am Hals ist und wo im Gesicht keins mehr, aber man sieht keine wirklich klare Abgrenzung dazwischen. Außerdem ist oberhalb der "Wangenoutline", die innerhalb der Outlines liegt (Hilfe?!), ein kleiner Shadingfleck, der irgendwie unbeholfen und Fehl am Platz wirkt. Gut möglich, dass der dabei entstanden ist, als du die Shadingvorgabe, die ja für Langhaarvorlagen ist, auf die Kurzhaarvorlage hier übertragen wolltest, aber das passt hier nicht so gut, da an der Wange ja nicht so viel Fell "absteht" wie bei der langhaarigen und daher keine wirkliche Lücke aufkommt. Ganz am Ende der Schwanzspitze könnte das Shading auch noch ein klein wenig definierter sein. ~ 15:52, 28. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Grummel - Streuner, Hauskätzchen Datei:Grummel.Streuner.KittyVanilla.pngDatei:Grummel.Hauskätzchen.KittyVanilla.png - 14:15, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 17:16, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 10:36, 31. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Der weiße Fleck endet einmal auf mitte der Brust und einmal geht er bis zum Hals 20:11, 12. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Mir sind die Highlights einen Ticken zu stark ^^ Edit: Ach ja, und die Pfoten sehen ein wenig verdreckt aus... ich würde da noch etwas Shading wieder wegradieren 18:24, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) :Da ich mit 40,5° Fieber im Bett liege, kann ich meine CAs erst mal nicht bearbeiten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange, aber ich denke mal bis diesen Mittwoch :') 02:22, 20. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Morningkit Datei:Morningkit.byLeo.PNG Ich hab versucht, das sehr helle Graubraun nicht wie beige aussehen zu lassen, aber aftztehwq :| also bitte bietet mir auch Farbcodes an, wenn es euch zu beige ist :/ ~ 14:35, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) fkgdfka so beautyful <3 -- 14:56, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:07, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:16, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:54, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Swankit Datei:Swankit.byLeo.PNG ~ 14:35, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 15:00, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:08, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:15, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:55, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Hailstep Datei:Hailstep.byLeo.PNG Fangen wir mal mit den einfachen und guten Stellvertretern an c:~ 14:36, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 15:00, 18. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:08, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:15, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:55, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Mallownose ~ Redone Datei:Mallowkit.K.byMohn.png Datei:Mallowpaw.A.byMohn.png Datei:Mallownose.W.byMohn.png 18:22, 19. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Kannst du die Streifen minimal weicher machen? die sehen noch sehr aufgeklebt aus ^^ 14:09, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' 16:15, 22. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:15, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 16:42, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:56, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Der von uns aus rechte Punkt an der Brust ist beim Schüler nicht so nach unten verwischt worden wie der linke und beide beim Krieger. Die Tigerung wirkt bei allen immer noch aufgeklebt, das liegt aber daran, dass der Rest des Fells eine Textur hat und die Tigerung nicht. Der Krieger hat außerdem eine andere Shadingfarbe als Junges und Schüler. EDIT: Mir persönlich ist er mit den Augen auch etwas sehr Ton-in-Ton, aber das ist für mich jetzt kein Dagegen-Grund ~ 16:04, 28. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' Ich mag es eigentlich auch nicht, wenn die Augen Ton in Ton sind, aber hier habe ich keine passendere Augenfarbe gefunden die mir gefällt. 16:43, 28. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Alles super verbessert, mir ist nur noch aufgefallen, dass beim Schüler die Detailstriche des Shadings am Hals auf beiden Seiten und beim Krieger nur an der von uns aus rechten Seite ein bisschen zu stark sind. ~ 13:38, 29. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Anmerkung' ich bin bis zum 8. Februar in den Ferien und kann daher meine CAs nicht verbessern. 06:57, 30. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Foxnose Datei:Foxpaw.A.yMohn.png Datei:Foxnose.W.byMohn.png 18:22, 19. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Siehe Mallownose 14:09, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' 16:15, 22. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:15, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) So hätt ich mir immer Feuerstern vorgestellt -- 16:41, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:56, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Ich glaub, hier hat die Tigerung sogar ne Textur, aber sie ist im Vergleich zum Rest doch sehr schwach. Die Detailstriche an Schulter und Schwanz des Kriegers sind mir deutlich zu stark, beim Schüler am Schwanz den Augen und dem Nasenstrich und beim Krieger auch ein wenig die Augen. Beim Schüler wird die Umrandung des von uns aus rechten Ohrs außen nach unten hin schwächer, beim Krieger ist sie durchgezogen. Beim Schüler hingegen ist der dunkle Nasenrücken nicht annährend so weich wie beim Krieger. Die beiden scheinen auch irgendwie leicht verschiedene Grundfarben zu haben, die Tigerung des Schülers hebt sich besser ab als die des Kriegers, das sieht man besonders im Gesicht. Der Schüler scheint ein Problem mit dem Augenshading zu haben, da ist der höchste Punkt gar nicht so dunkel wie die Stellen, die an den Rändern liegen. Sie ist mir übrigens auch sehr Ton-in-Ton, aber wie bei Mallow kein Grund für ein Dagegen. ~ 16:21, 28. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' das mit der Augenfarbe habe ich jetzt mal abgeschwächt aber nicht weggemacht, da ich das bis jetzt bei jedem meiner Schüler habe. Das ist einfach das Augenshading von mir das ich seit zwei Jahren habe :/ Wenn das nicht geht, passe ich es noch an^^ 16:44, 28. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Joa, hier fand ich den Unterschied einfach zu auffällig. Die Textur auf der Tigerung kommt mir noch nicht wirklich stärker vor, der Detailstrich an der Schulter des Kriegers ist auch noch ein bisschen zu stark. Bei beiden hast du die um die Augen vergessen. Außerdem ist beim Schüler jetzt vor den Vorderpfoten und hinter dem verbesserten Ohr Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines. ~ 13:45, 29. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Anmerkung' ich bin bis zum 8. Februar in den Ferien und kann daher meine CAs nicht verbessern. 06:57, 30. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Luna ~ alles Datei:Luna.Kp.byMohn.png Datei:Luna.RK.byMohn.png 18:23, 19. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:10, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:14, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 16:41, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:56, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Beim Jungen sehe ich gar keine Felltextur, beim Hauskätzchen nur an den braunen Stellen. Beim Jungen ist mir das Detailshading an Augen, Nase, Mund und der "Oberseite" Schwanzes (also halt da, wo rot ist) zu stark. Am von uns aus rechten Rand sind komische Pixelhaufen am Halsband, da ist die Outline irgendwie ganz ungleichmäßig. Ich find's auch merkwürdig, wie nahtlos das Halsband in Hals übergeht, da es sich um ein dreidimensionales Objekt handelt, das definitiv nicht so dünn ist wie ein Blatt Papier, müsste ein Stück darüber hinaus gucken. Und scheu dich das nächste Mal bitte nicht davor, die Marke selbst zu shaden ;). Beim Hauskätzchen ist mir ansonsten das Detailshading insgesamt etwas zu stark. ~ 14:12, 29. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Anmerkung' ich bin bis zum 8. Februar in den Ferien und kann daher meine CAs nicht verbessern. 06:57, 30. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Rushtooth Datei:Rushtooth.W.byMohn.png Datei:Rushtooth.R.byMohn.png 18:23, 19. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Siehe Mallownose 14:10, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' 16:15, 22. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:14, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 16:41, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:56, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Selbes Texturproblem wie die vorhergehenden CAs und bei beiden ist mir wieder das Shading um die Augen zu stark. Bei der Kriegerin hört das von uns aus rechte umrandete Ohr etwas vorher auf als bei der Streunerin. Bei der Kriegerin bin ich etwas unzufrieden mit dem runden Bauch... Also das Ende nach hinten hin ist gut geworden, aber dann geht die Linie wieder so nach innen, sodass wirklich nur der hinterste Teil rund wirkt. Besser fänd ich es, wenn du die Kurve seichter ausklingen lässt und dafür vielleicht diese "Erhöhung" der Outline Richtung Brust (also die Stelle vor den Vorderbeinen, wo die Linie einen Pixel nach oben rutscht) auf dieselbe Höhe wie davor absinken lässt. Bei Bedarf kann ich ein Schaubild machen. ~ 14:27, 29. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Anmerkung' ich bin bis zum 8. Februar in den Ferien und kann daher meine CAs nicht verbessern. 06:58, 30. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Spotfur Datei:Spotkit.K.byMohn.png Datei:Spotpaw.A.byMohn.png Datei:Spotfur.W.byMohn.png Die Punkte werden von oben nach unten kleiner. Dies ist Absicht, da ich es noch einen schönen Effekt fand :D 18:29, 19. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Kannst du ihr vielleicht ein paar mehr Streifen verpassen (oder die existierenden irgendwie deutlicher machen)? Du musst ja nicht zwingend ihren ganzen Körper tigern, aber mir persönlich kommt sie mit diesen derzeitigen eher angedeutet wirkenden Streifen noch nicht so wirklich getigert vor ^^ 14:11, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' 16:34, 22. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Ashfur is der Vater eindeutig! 09:10, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 16:40, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:57, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Bei der Kriegerin ist mir das Detailshading an Schwanz, Brust und Wangen zu stark, bei den anderen beiden sind es nur die Wangen. Bei der Schülerin ist unterhalb der drei Pixel, die am von uns aus rechten Vorderbein "Oberarm" und "Unterarm" voneinander trennen ein paar harte Pixel. Bei der Kriegerung stimmt die Steigung der Augenstreifen nicht mit den anderen überein und beim Jungen wird das von uns aus linke Vorderbein zu früh weiß. ~ 14:35, 29. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'Anmerkung' ich bin bis zum 8. Februar in den Ferien und kann daher meine CAs nicht verbessern. 06:58, 30. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Brackenfoot Datei:Brackenfoot.W.byMohn.png Sooo...dann aktualisiere ich hiermit mein erstes angenommenes CA :D So schnell vergeht die Zeit... 18:30, 19. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Ist mir vielleicht etwas zu orange als rotbraun... aber ich wüsste jetzt auch keine andere Farbe für ein helles rotbraun von daher... xD 14:13, 21. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' 16:15, 22. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Die dunkleren Beine könnten sich noch etwas mehr abheben, an sonsten super :3 09:08, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' 15:52, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:57, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 17:09, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 10:37, 29. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Also im Vergleich zum ersten Redone (Version vom 19. Januar) ist er mir jetzt wirklich zu orange und hat keinen erkennbaren Ansatz von braun, bei den Beinen genau umgekehrt, sie wirken einfach nur braun und haben nichts Rotes an sich. Auf die Schnelle hätte ich jetzt die Farbcodes #cb5e25 (Grundfarbe) und #9e310a (Beine), aber du kannst auch gerne selbst nochmal rumspielen. EDIT: Shading um die Augen ist mir auch hier zu stark. ~ 14:40, 29. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Timberfur ~ Alles Datei:Timberfur.byTau.png Datei:Timberfur.S.byTau.png boi he old 19:39, 20. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Das is mal ein schickes ergraut! 09:06, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) wow -- 13:29, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:58, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Du nimmst uns das Bild aus dem Tutorial? D: ~ 14:44, 29. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Mosskit (DC) ~ Alternativversion Datei:Mosskit.alt.byTau.png Warum kann dieses Junge nicht einfach weiblich bleiben, jeez :') 19:54, 20. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert' seufz. Ohrenshading stärker gemacht. Ich hasse es, dass ich sowas immer am besten sehe, wenn es hochgeladen ist xD 19:58, 20. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 09:06, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) -- 13:29, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) 14:58, 25. Jan. 2020 (UTC) ~ 14:45, 29. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Tawnypelt ~ Alles Datei:Tawnypelt.J.byTau.png Datei:Bernsteinpelz.Schüler.byTau.png Datei:Bernsteinpelz.byTau.png Datei:Tawnypelt.Kö.byTau.png Datei:Tawnypelt.St.byTau.png 1.) Datei:Tawnypelt.J.hellorange.byTau.png 2.) Datei:Tawnypelt.J.fahlbraun.byTau.png 3.) Datei:Tawnypelt.Sc.rot.byTau.png 4.) Datei:Bernsteinpelz.Kriegeralt.byTau.png 5.) Datei:Tawnypelt.K.gescheckt.byTau.png Die ersten fünf sind die normalen Versionen (basically sind alle mit grünen Augen normal, und alle mit den falschen Bernsteinaugen Alternativversionen :'D), danach: #Junges, hellorange #Junges, fahlbraun #Schülerin, rot getigert #Kriegerin, hell farnfarben gesprenkelt was definitiv nicht Ashfurs altes Muster ist :') #Kriegerin, bunt geschecktes Schildpatt 14:16, 22. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Well Scheibenkleister es is amazing. Good Job! Ich liebe es! 09:05, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) nice -- 13:16, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Shellfur ~ Krieger + Redones Datei:Shellkit.K.byMohn.png Datei:Shellpaw.A.byMohn.png Datei:Shellfur.W.byMohn.png Soo...irgendwie konnte ich nicht warten, ihn raufzustellen xD Die Augen und die Farben sollen seine Beziehung zu seiner Mutter verewigen, damit sein Vater nicht zu kurz kommt, habe ich ihm noch die hellen Flecken getigert xD 21:25, 23. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Er sieht echt super aus, aber die vielen vielen Sprenkel implizieren mir zu sehr, dass er auch noch gesprenkelt ist. Könntest du die etwas reduzieren, damit wieder mehr das Fleckenmuster im Vordergrund ist? 08:52, 24. Jan. 2020 (UTC) *'geändert!' danke :) 15:53, 24. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Jetzt find ich es besser :3 Es könnten noch eeetwas weniger sein aber es is so okay für mich XD 10:36, 29. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Das Detailshading muss bei allen Versionen überall stark abgeschwächt werden, das normale an den weißen Stellen zumindest auch ein wenig. Bei allen Versionen sind einige Übertragungsfehler in den Musterungen: Bei Krieger und Schüler ist die komplette Stirn bis zum von uns aus rechten Ohr schwarz, beim Jungen nur bis zur Mitte ungefähr; beim Jungen dürfte man das Weiß am rechten Rand des Kopfes gar nicht sehen, wenn überhaupt müsste man etwas mehr vom Schwarzen sehen; beim Jungen sind der schwarze und der orange Fleck auf der anderen Gesichthälfte näher beieinander als bei den anderen beiden Versionen; beim Schüler müsste das von uns aus linke Ohr nach vorne hin komplett schwarz sein, da man hier die "Rückseite" sieht, eventuell müsste man sogar auf genau der anderen Seite etwas von der weißen Stelle sehen; der Schüler hat unter dem linken Auge noch etwas rot; die roten Sprenkel auf der rechten Seite des Gesichts fehlen beim Schüler komplett; das linke Vorderbein des Jungen wird etwas zu früh rot; Kleckse an Schulter und Schweif des Schülers passen nicht zu denen des Kriegers. Zu guter Letzt passt die Richtung des verwischten Fells an der Schulter des Schülers nicht ganz, beziehungsweise ist etwas zu stark verwischt. ~ 15:01, 29. Jan. 2020 (UTC)